Teddy Lupin and the Monster in Harry's Tummy
by LeontinaStardust
Summary: Harry and Draco are thrilled to be expecting their first child together. Unfortunately, Teddy isn't so happy about the new baby.


_Summary: Harry and Draco are thrilled to be expecting their first child together. Unfortunately, Teddy isn't so happy about the new baby. _

_This was written for the Harry/Draco Mpreg fest, and is just a short, fluffy piece. I hope you like it, and don't get too many cavities. _

**X**

Teddy Lupin was four years old, and he lived with his Daddy Harry and Cousin Draco. They lived in a big house with fields and trees all around them. Daddy Harry and Cousin Draco had to share a room, but Teddy got a big room all to himself, which was filled with wonderful toys. Draco even made him a special shelf for all of his stuffed wolves.

Teddy liked Cousin Draco, because he bought him everything he wanted, and told Grandma off when she told Teddy not to do something, but he didn't like Cousin Draco when he got to hold Daddy Harry's hand instead of him, and when Daddy Harry rested his head in Cousin Draco's lap.

Teddy loved his Daddy Harry. Daddy Harry was funny, and cool, and handsome, and he was Teddy's best friend. Teddy didn't like to do anything without Daddy Harry, and Daddy Harry went with Teddy everywhere. The only time Daddy Harry would leave him alone was when Teddy went to see Grandma. He didn't like Grandma very much; sometimes she would look at him and walk away crying, and sometimes she would lie in bed and not get up to play with him. Daddy Harry said she had a sickness, but she didn't look very sick to Teddy.

Teddy looked up at Daddy Harry from where he was sat on a hard plastic chair beside him. Daddy Harry looked sick, with dark circles under his eyes, and a strikingly white face. Teddy had heard Daddy Harry being sick a few times, and Teddy and Cousin Draco had made him go to the hospital even though Daddy Harry didn't like going.

"Mr Potter," a voice shouted, and Daddy Harry stood from his chair, taking hold of Teddy's hand as they followed the Healer to a room down a corridor.

Daddy Harry showed Teddy the toys in the corner while he spoke with the Healer. The two men were speaking in big words that Teddy didn't understand, but he was very happy colouring the wing of the plastic dragon in with the purple crayon.

He looked up when he heard Daddy Harry say a naughty word, and then Daddy Harry was falling to the floor.

**X**

Harry sighed; the worst part about going to St Mungo's was waiting for the Healer. He hadn't wanted to go, but nearly everyone who knew him told him that throwing up as many times as he was doing was not good, especially considering it had been almost two weeks and showed no sign of getting any better.

Draco couldn't come with him because he hadn't been able to get time off work, but Teddy had been more than happy to keep him company. Harry loved Teddy to pieces, but the child was hard work; he was just so…_clingy_. Hermione had read books which said that Teddy had probably just become attached to Harry because Harry had really been his only guardian for the first two years of his life. Harry pointed out that Teddy had only been a baby then, too young to remember, and now Teddy was a bit older, Draco was there too.

Still, no matter whether Hermione was right or wrong, it made no difference. Teddy hadn't liked Draco at first, but Draco spoiled the boy rotten, and Teddy's young mind soon grew to like the process of asking and receiving. Harry was still the favourite though, and Teddy insisted on following him wherever he went. He would sometimes leave Teddy at Andromeda's, but Andromeda suffered with severe clinical depression, and though Harry had tried to explain it as best as he could to a four year old, Teddy couldn't understand, and Teddy didn't like how Andromeda's illness affected her.

And then there was the name Daddy Harry. Teddy tried to call Harry 'Daddy' right from the time he could talk, but Harry always tried to get him to say his first name instead, but to no avail. As Teddy got older, Harry managed to find a compromise in getting both 'Daddy' and 'Harry' combined, but Harry still didn't like it; Remus was Teddy's dad, not Harry, but Teddy was so little that Harry couldn't do much about it without having to explain things no four year old should have to hear. All he had told Teddy was that his Mummy and Daddy were in the sky looking down at them.

Harry was glad when the Healer finally called him in, and he made sure Teddy was occupied in the toy corner of the room before he and the Healer started their conversation.

The Healer's somewhat bemused expression as Harry explained his symptoms didn't make him feel any better.

"How have your energy levels been?" the Healer asked him, suddenly looking serious.

Harry frowned. "Quite low," he replied, "but surely that's normal if I'm sick?"

The Healer just continued to stare at him, and Harry shifted uncomfortably.

"From what you've told me, your nausea and vomiting doesn't seem to be a symptom of any illness," the Healer mused. "May I enquire about your relationship status? I can assure you it is a relevant question," he added hastily upon seeing Harry's expression at the question.

"In a relationship," Harry answered shortly; everybody knew about his relationship with Draco thanks to a delightful article printed in the Daily Prophet.

"Male or female?" the Healer asked, and Harry had to fight the urge not to roll his eyes.

"Male," Harry stated, and the Healer nodded.

"Are you-"the Healer started, and took one look at Teddy before lowering his voice, "sexually active?"

"Er, is that, you know, relevant?" Harry spluttered, and the Healer simply nodded once more. "Yes, we are," Harry admitted quietly.

"And do you use protection?" the Healer questioned.

"Why would we need to?" Harry enquired. "I know we don't have any diseases; we've been together two years."

"So were you trying for a baby?" Harry heard the Healer say, but he must have heard wrong.

"We're both male," Harry told the Healer simply, making the other man laugh lightly, but then he frowned deeply.

"Were you not aware males can get pregnant? It's very rare, granted, but a magically powerful wizard such as yourself would be able to conceive," the Healer explained, and Harry felt himself pale.

"Is this some sort of joke?" Harry demanded, trying not to raise his voice and disturb Teddy. He stood up from his chair, and glared at the Healer. "I want to see another Healer; this isn't funny."

"I can assure you I am not joking," the Healer said shortly, standing up too. "If I could perform the Pregnancy Detection spell on you, then we could see if this conversation will be necessary."

Harry thought Wizarding Healers really needed to learn the more Muggle technique of being pleasant at all times, but he nodded anyway. The man didn't seem like he had been joking, but surely Harry couldn't be…with child?

The Healer waved his wand over Harry's stomach and said the enchantment, and Harry watched as the tip of the wand glowed golden.

"Congratulations, Mr Potter," the Healer smiled. "You're pregnant."

"Fuck," Harry said. Then he fainted.

**X**

Teddy glared at Cousin Draco from across the table.

Daddy Harry had just told Cousin Draco that he was having a baby, and Cousin Draco was really happy; Teddy just couldn't understand why.

The Healer had told Teddy that Daddy Harry had a baby in his tummy, and in a few months it would be fully grown, and Teddy would have a new baby brother or sister.

Teddy didn't want a baby brother or sister. He liked it with just him and Daddy Harry, and he supposed Cousin Draco was alright, because he made Daddy Harry smile, and Daddy Harry looked even more handsome when he smiled.

Besides, the baby had made Daddy Harry really sick, and it made him fall down and hit his head. Teddy didn't know why Cousin Draco was so happy about the baby if it made Daddy Harry so poorly.

"Daddy Harry," Teddy called, trying to get Daddy Harry's attention away from Cousin Draco. "Look at this picture I drew."

The picture was of Teddy and Daddy Harry holding hands outside their house, with Cousin Draco's face scruffily scribbled in one of the windows.

"Oh that's lovely, Teddy," Daddy Harry smiled, but he had only taken a quick look at it.

"Daddy Harry; you didn't look properly," Teddy whined, folding his arms. The baby was already taking Daddy Harry's attention away from him.

"I did, Teddy," Daddy Harry said gently. "I'll stick it on the fridge later. Listen, how about I call Auntie Fleur to see if Vicky wants to come round to play next week?"

"Okay," Teddy nodded. He liked Vicky, and maybe Teddy could get Daddy Harry to play with them and forget about the baby. Yes, that would be Teddy's plan.

**X**

Draco's reaction was the same as Harry's – nothing but disbelief.

Despite being raised Pureblood, Lucius and Narcissa had always treated Draco like delicate glass and hadn't given him 'the talk'. And even in the knowledge Draco learned himself, he hadn't cared enough to mention the fact male pregnancies were a possibility, no matter how slight the chances were.

The Healer had explained to Harry, after he awoke, that male pregnancies weren't dissimilar to female pregnancies for the most part, but where the females had a womb, for males, the magic provided everything the baby needed. The Healer told Harry that his magic made a sort of make-shift womb to provide room for the baby, and his magic would then go on to feed the foetus. That was all fine with Harry; he just wanted to know where the baby would come out, but the Healer re-assured him that it would be an operation similar to a Muggle caesarean, and that they were performed by practiced Healers every day.

After Harry told Draco that it was no joke, the Healer had confirmed it, and that he was indeed pregnant, Draco grabbed hold of his shirt and pulled him forwards into a searing kiss.

"We're really having a baby?" Draco grinned as he pulled away, and Harry had never seen him look so happy.

Harry turned to look at Teddy as the boy showed him a picture he had drawn of the two of them. It was on the second glance that he noticed Draco had only been hastily added into the drawing. Harry cast a worried look at Draco, who inclined his head to show he had got the meaning.

Teddy had had a hard enough time accepting Draco, but a new baby could really be difficult for the child, and Harry would have to try and ease Teddy into accepting a new baby. He knew Fleur was three months pregnant with her second child, and although Victoire was a couple of years younger than Teddy, Fleur was still likely having the same issue with her toddler. He would have to invite the pair around for a chat.

Yes, that seemed a good start.

**X**

"Congratulations, 'arry, Draco," Fleur smiled, leaning forwards to kiss both the men on the cheek. "I am so 'appy for the both of you."

Fleur was a month ahead of Harry in her pregnancy, and she already had a small bump forming. Harry couldn't imagine his stomach growing; in fact, it was even harder to imagine that his stomach would be growing because he had a life inside of him.

"How is Victoire taking it?" Harry asked, looking down at the small blonde girl who was scribbling on a piece of paper in a mass of colours.

Out of all the Weasleys, Harry was now closer to Bill than any of them, and as a result Fleur as well. Ginny had been furious at Harry when he told her he was gay, and it took her weeks to come around. While she had admitted she had been in the wrong, because it wasn't like Harry had chosen it, she still seemed to avoid him now. Ron and Hermione had all but moved to Australia; they had gone looking for Hermione's parents and fallen in love with the country, and what with starting their new life as a couple, they didn't have much time for Harry, but it was his fault just as much as theirs that they didn't talk that much anymore; he had Draco and Teddy keeping him occupied.

Bill had been rather close to Remus, and he had wanted to get to know Teddy, and once Victoire had been born, the two children tended to be thrown together a lot, though it was only the last couple of months that Victoire had really been old enough to play with Teddy properly.

"She's excited," Fleur smiled, glancing down at her daughter, "but only if she gets a sister. She says she doesn't want a brother."

"I don't want a brother or a sister," Teddy piped up, and Fleur gave Harry a confused look.

It had been two weeks since they had found out Harry was pregnant, and Teddy still hadn't come round to the idea. He kept on making small comments about how he didn't want a baby in the house, and he seemed even clingier with Harry. He had been into their bed nearly every night, and Draco was considering putting wards up to stop the child getting in to their room.

"I can't keep having Teddy in our bed," Draco kept whining to him. "He kicks me right to the edge every time."

But Harry would tell Draco he felt sorry for Teddy, and Draco would roll his eyes in response before complaining again the next night.

"You should be 'appy to have a brother or sister," Fleur told Teddy gently. "I didn't like it when Maman was pregnant, but my sister is my best friend."

"But Daddy Harry is my best friend," Teddy said with a pout.

Fleur and Draco laughed, and Harry smiled at his Godson.

"You can have than one best friend, Teddy," Harry informed the boy, who shook his head in response.

"Vicky is my friend too," Teddy whined, pointing at his playmate. "And Vicky is your friend too, Daddy Harry; you don't need a new a baby."

Harry sighed, but chose not to answer; it only went in circles with Teddy.

Fleur sent him an apologetic look, but Harry gave her a reassuring smile. He was sure Teddy would come round in his own time.

**X**

Teddy looked at Daddy Harry's plate and laughed.

Daddy Harry was eating a bowl of vanilla ice cream with bacon on top. Cousin Draco was watching Daddy Harry with a funny look on his face.

"Daddy Harry, why are you eating ice cream with bacon?" Teddy asked curiously.

"Good question indeed," Cousin Draco muttered, and Daddy Harry nudged him with his elbow.

"The baby wants me to eat it," Daddy Harry said, bringing the strange mix on a spoon to his mouth.

"But that was _our_ ice cream," Teddy protested, his eyes widening. "Daddy Harry, why did you let the baby eat it?"

"No, no, Teddy," Daddy Harry said softly, "I'm eating it because the baby makes me really want to eat it."

"But the baby still gets it," Teddy said, stamping his foot. "Why does the baby get my things?"

"He isn't, Teddy, but besides, sharing is a nice thing to do," Daddy Harry told him, looking to Cousin Draco who was reading a newspaper upside down for some reason.

"I share with you," Teddy pointed out.

"But when the baby comes, you'll have to share with them sometimes too," Daddy Harry continued, and Teddy stamped his foot again.

"No," he shouted. "I'm not sharing with the baby."

Teddy felt tears welling up in his eyes, and he didn't want to look like a baby, so he ran from the room.

**X**

Harry was five months pregnant now, and out of the few bad points of pregnancy, Teddy's attitude was the worst part.

He hadn't expected Teddy to react so badly over a bit of ice cream. But then again, it was probably about more than just bacon.

"How's your article?" Harry asked Draco sarcastically. "I didn't know the Prophet was taking ideas from the Quibbler."

"I was just checking the-the crossword answers," Draco said quickly with a confident nod.

"I do the crossword every day, Draco; they don't give the answers out," Harry smirked, an expression he had learnt off Draco.

"Yes, well…" Draco trailed off, never one for admitting defeat. "He'll get over it; we'll buy him a broomstick and he'll forget all about sharing with the baby."

"We're not buying Teddy a broom," Harry said, rolling his eyes. "He's only four; the Junior Firebolt X will do him fine for now."

"I got my first proper broom when I was three," Draco retorted, puffing his chest out.

"And what good did that do? I've never lost a game to you, and I only flew from the age of eleven," Harry teased, making Draco smirk.

"Reckon I could beat you now though," Draco sneered, placing his hands on Harry's stomach.

"Seeing as I can't fly while pregnant, it's technically only by default," Harry replied, his hands going on top of Draco's.

"Good enough for me," Draco stated, and then he leant forwards, pressing a chaste kiss against Harry's lips. "How about we take Teddy with us when we go shopping for the nursery? That might get him more used to the idea if he's getting more involved."

"Good idea," Harry agreed, slowly getting to his feet, pushing his hands against his aching back. "I'll go speak to Teddy now."

Draco nodded, and Harry went to find his Godson.

Teddy was sat on his bed, his favourite stuffed wolf in his hands. Harry had told him how Remus could turn into a wolf, and Teddy had loved wolves since then.

"Hey Teddy," Harry said with a smile, and despite Teddy's hatred towards the baby, his face lit up when he saw Harry.

"Hi Daddy Harry," Teddy beamed, swinging his legs in excitement.

"Sorry I ate your ice cream," Harry said apologetically, wrapping his arms around Teddy when the boy ran up to hug him.

"It's not _your_ fault, silly," Teddy re-assured. "What was that? Is the baby hurting you?"

The baby had just kicked, and this was the first time Teddy had felt it.

"No, it doesn't hurt," Harry told the child. "The baby is just saying hello to you; it must like you."

The baby kicked again, and Teddy giggled.

Harry took this a good sign. "Teddy, me and Cousin Draco are going to buy the baby some things for the nursery very soon; do you want to help us?"

Teddy looked like he was considering the offer, if only for the chance to be part of the group decision.

"Okay," Teddy eventually decided, giving Harry another smile.

Harry grinned; Teddy would agree with him on every decision, which would mean Draco would be outvoted when they disagreed on what to buy. And knowing them, that would happen a lot.

**X**

"Draco, we're not buying blue bedding," Daddy Harry said firmly, glaring at Cousin Draco.

"Malfoys have always had boys as their first borns," Cousin Draco told Daddy Harry, who just stared back at him.

"But this baby isn't just Malfoy," Daddy Harry argued. "Yellow is a nice, neutral colour."

"And ugly," Cousin Draco said, and Teddy silently agreed, but he wouldn't tell Daddy Harry that. "Besides, no child of mine is going to be in Hufflepuff."

"There's nothing wrong with Hufflepuff; Teddy's Mum was in Hufflepuff," Harry said, and Teddy felt proud that his Mummy had been so strong in the stories Daddy Harry had told him, after all the horrible things Cousin Draco said about Hufflepuffs. "Besides, I don't think bedding colours influences the Sorting Hat."

"Why not go for green then?" Cousin Draco mused, holding up a mass of emerald green, that Teddy thought would match Daddy Harry's eyes nicely; Teddy decided to change his hair to match.

"I like that one," Teddy piped up.

"Ha! See!" Cousin Draco shouted, making the people around them stare at him.

"What if we have a girl?" Daddy Harry mused, but Cousin Draco shook his head.

"We won't," Cousin Draco stated.

"What about this one? I like this one; can I get it for my bed?" Teddy said, holding up a piece which had a white background with moving pictures of Hippogriffs on it.

Daddy Harry stared at the covers, and he looked like he was about to cry.

"Don't worry, Teddy," Cousin Draco said to him quietly. "His Godfather had a pet Hippogriff, so he's remembering that."

"Oh Teddy, I love it," Daddy Harry grinned, wiping his eyes. "We'll get you one as well; this is a perfect choice."

Teddy smiled widely; he was glad he had done something well. And he supposed it would be nice if he and his brother or sister had matching bed covers, just to prove Daddy Harry was both of their daddy's.

**X**

Harry just wanted this pregnancy to be over.

His near emotional breakdown over baby bedding had been embarrassing, to say the least, and he wanted to be able to go five minutes without needing the loo; why his magic couldn't have placed the baby away from his bladder, he didn't know.

Fleur had given birth a week earlier, and little Dominique was just lovely, already with a tuft of bright red Weasley hair.

Harry had taken Teddy to visit the new baby, and Teddy had seemed simply curious, rather than bitter, and Harry hoped that would be the same when this baby was born.

In the last couple of weeks, Teddy didn't seem to be as jealous of the baby as he had been, though he was still clingy around Harry, but he didn't make as many comments anymore, and he was excited about all the shopping they were doing. He even helped Harry and Draco decorate the nursery.

He had three weeks left to go until the due date, and he was going to use that time to make sure Teddy was completely happy about the baby. He knew he'd be busy once the baby came, so he was going to spend as much time with Teddy as he could now, and try not to mention the baby. Obviously that was easier said than done, when he had a baby bump protruding from his stomach, but he would manage it.

**X**

Teddy was sat at the table, building with his blocks, when he heard Daddy Harry groan.

He turned around, looking worriedly on as Daddy Harry grasped his stomach, his face twisting.

"Daddy Harry; what's wrong?" Teddy asked.

"N-nothing," Daddy Harry smiled, but then he groaned again. "Teddy, come here, please."

Teddy complied, abandoning his blocks and walking to Daddy Harry, who grasped hold of his hand. Daddy Harry slowly walked over to the top drawer of the cabinet, and pulled something out.

Teddy didn't get to see what it was before everything started spinning, and his body felt like it was being squished. The Portkey took them to St Mungo's, and a two Healers came over to them straight away, one taking Daddy Harry in one direction and one taking Teddy the other way.

"No! No!" Teddy shouted, trying to run after Daddy Harry. "I want to go with Daddy Harry."

"I'm sorry, sweetie, but you can't," the lady told him. "The baby is ready so the Healers have to take it out, and it isn't safe for you to be in the room."

The lady sat down with him in a special room until Mrs Weasley turned up, a messy apron still tied about her waist.

"Hello, Teddy," Mrs Weasley smiled at him. "I bet you're excited now your brother or sister is coming."

"Does Cousin Draco know the baby is ready? He went to work this morning," Teddy asked, looking for a blond head to appear.

"Yes, dear; the hospital got hold of him, and he was allowed in with your Daddy Harry," Mrs Weasley told him.

"How come Cousin Draco got to go in?" Teddy pouted.

"Because Cousin Draco is a fully grown wizard," Mrs Weasley said gently. "It won't be long now."

As if on cue, a Healer came up to them, a wide smile on her face.

"Congratulations, Teddy," the Healer smiled. "You have a little sister."

**X**

Harry lay in the soft hospital bed, with Draco curled beside him, and with their beautiful daughter in his arms.

She was clearly a Malfoy, with a distinct Malfoy nose and mouth, but she already had a mop of black hair on her head, defining her as a Potter, too.

"She's so beautiful," a woman said, and Harry looked up as Molly Weasley walked in with Teddy, with Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy right behind them.

"Our lovely granddaughter," Narcissa agreed, drawing a chair by the bed.

"And I heard all Malfoys had boys first," Harry teased, but his voice was exhausted; even without having to give birth, labour was still exhausting.

"I suppose she's beautiful enough to pass," Lucius said, with no hint of malice in his voice. Even though Harry and Lucius would never like each other, he had been very pleasant to Harry once he found out he was carrying his heir.

"Teddy, would you like to see your sister?" Harry asked, looking at his Godson with a smile.

Teddy nodded shyly and crept forwards, pushed slightly by Mrs Weasley.

"She's funny looking," Teddy said, wrinkling his nose. The adults in the room laughed.

"All babies are when they're born," Mrs Weasley explained, and Harry could feel both Draco and Lucius restraining themselves from commenting on Mrs Weasley's many experiences of childbirth.

"What's her name?" Teddy asked, his eye colour changing to the grey blue that the baby had.

Harry glanced at Draco who gave him a slight nod.

"Laelia Nymphadora," Harry said, and Narcissa gave him a grateful smile.

"It's a pretty name," Teddy grinned, and if he realised she was named for his mother, he didn't say anything.

Teddy clambered onto the bed beside him and curled up to Harry's side.

"You know, I'm glad I had a girl," Harry told Teddy, who looked up at him curiously. "Because you're always going to be my favourite boy."

Teddy grinned at him, and then leant down to place a kiss on Laelia's forehead.

Mrs Weasley got a camera out, and the group smiled for the photograph, and Draco leant down to kiss Harry.

"I love you," Draco whispered, leaning his forehead against Harry's. "You've blessed me with a perfect family, and I know now why you had a girl as your firstborn; because Teddy is my son."

"I love you too, you pretentious snob," Harry smiled, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand.

Mrs Weasley sniffed, and Lucius cleared his throat.

"May we hold her?" Narcissa asked, stepping forwards.

As the group came forwards to cuddle the baby, Harry settled back, embraced with Draco and Teddy. He smiled at the loving look Teddy was sending Laelia, and placed a kiss on Teddy's forehead.

Yes, everything had turned out alright, and Harry couldn't have wished for a more wonderful family.

**Fin**


End file.
